We All Have Secrets
by Darksouls18
Summary: Whenever she spoke my name, my true name, I swore I had to pause to breathe. So much emotion, yet so little all the time. Like a painting, a picture worth a thousand words, music, a sound as familiar as breathing, telling an entire story in a second-I knew what she was doing. She was going to ruin everything. I glared at her defiantly, and she smirked. She'd won. She always does.
1. Inhale reality, exhale insanity

Isabel POV

It was raining today, like any other day. But it wasn't like any other day. The air felt different, electric almost. As if there was a sort of anticipation in the air. A sign my instincts were sending me. A warning perhaps? Looking from the window of the Edwards Volvo I decided not to worry. Edward and I had returned from Phoenix several days ago. Charlie had been furious but had relented when I gave him the excuse of wanting to see Erin.

Everyone had met her six years ago, no one except my family had known this, but for a long time I had been institutionalized with hallucinations. I was labeled schizophrenic, an olfactory schizophrenia. The episodes almost always occurred when I slept. Erin had joined in the institution and instantly found her way to me. She'd insisted she could help me, and I'd gone without a nightmare for one of the longest periods and when it occurred again, I finally caved. I got better and six months later, I was released, along with her. Both our doctors and nurses all thought it was due to some subconscious connection. That we both had some kind of great memory that surpassed the disease, a memory of someone and that we reminded each other of this person. Some sort of coincidental miracle. We knew better.

"Isabella?" I cringed at the nickname, hating it. It was strange hearing a name that didn't belong to me. My real name was Isabel Winchester, I have never met my real family, nor do I want to. I'm told there violent and murderous criminals. Psychotic even. Charlie was an uncle of mine, my father had apparently dropped me off one day and pretty much handed me over to my uncle. That was it. No questions. No suspicious, not even a picture or goodbye. So much for a warming family.

"Isabella?" I flinched at the sudden loudness and irritation of his tone.

"Yeah?" I asked, a little more agitated sounding then I'd intended. Oh well.

"Have you been hearing a word I said?" he asked frowning at my responding tone.

"No, sorry, what were you saying?" I asked, trying to slip back into the façade I enjoyed so much. I rolled my eyes at that comment, then reminding myself why I was playing this pathetic charade. Until whatever was wrong with me, disappeared, I had to pretend to be the helpless boring teenager. Though I hated it and it felt like I was going against my very core. But it was necessary, that world would destroy me piece by piece if I let it. What that world represented, what she represented, left me out of control and dangerous. I didn't want to be dangerous, I wanted to be human. Well not exactly. I wanted to be a vampire, an Indo vamp wouldn't have very many human challengers. Then I could return home. Return to my family.

"That Alice said her visions lately have been blurry and that she and the family want you to spend your time at the house and not on La Push," he said, a voice that meant to avoid being questioned. I just didn't think that way.

"What has been able to see properly? And im sure Jacob would never harm me," I said slightly put off. Shifters were a lower ranking, I could take on the lower chains one on one, but not in groups. I always felt so jumpy around the Cullen's or the pack.

"You and school mostly, Rosalie as well for some reason," he said, voice laced with frustration.

"Oh," I said not sure what to say to make him feel better.

"Maybe were all just undecided right now," I suggested.

"Yeah, maybe," he didn't relax.

When we pulled up to the school I noticed a black Mercedes sitting in our usual spot. It seemed familiar for some reason. I frowned, eye brows furrowing as I tried to pin point the memory. Where on earth had I seen that?

"Isabel," a voice said, my body becoming completely in tune with the person in question. Then everything made sense. Everything happening so quickly. So confusingly, it all made sense, but only to me. She was going to be furious, she had found me.

I turned to her, a stony expression on her face, telling me nothing and everything. Whenever she wore that expression it meant she was suppressing a lot of emotion and based on her tone and posture, none of it good. "Era-Lie, what are you doing here?" I asked, voice climbing an octave. The Cullen's were quickly pushing there way through the throngs of people, worried about a scene.

"Three guesses and the first two don't count," she said voice almost empty, I recognized that tone as well. She'd already figured everything out and she was close to not caring about what happened until she succeeded in whatever she had come for. I had a feeling it was me.

"I don't want to talk about this now," I said glancing at Edward and the rest of the Cullen's. They were confused and they didn't look too pleased either. Especially Rosalie, who was glaring daggers at me. I thought she'd gotten over whatever little thing she had against me. Or maybe she thought this was going to cause problems, like she needed another reason to hate me.

"No, we will do this now, I didn't spend six months looking for you for nothing," she said eyes narrowing as Edward pulled me behind him. "You think I'm a threat to her, the only real threat to her is you."

Edward flinched, and then pure frustration ran through him. Then anger. He took a step forward, eyes black. "Brother, now is not the place," Jasper said through gritted teeth. The emotions radiating off of Edward must've been venomous, it made me glad that I was in a bubble of empty emotion. Erin wasn't protected in the same way I was, but she was so detached from the world half the time that it didn't matter if you did have empathy or not. You'd never get a read on her unless you'd known her for a long time.

"Let's move this home," I said quickly. "Follow us," I said when no one responded, wrapping my hand around Edward's arm and tugging towards the car. I knew she'd follow. She probably loathed the idea of me being anywhere near him, let alone touching him.

I could tell Edward was enraged, he was tense and quiet the whole drive home. I was freaking out on the inside. Though instead of saying anything, I turned and watched the rain fall out the window. It'd be sorted out soon enough.

The house was dead silent, and it was eerie, as if the situation needed it. This was dire enough without the soundless house. It felt like breathing would disturb the deadly silence. I sighed instead. "Era-lie i-," she cut me off coldly. She was madder then I'd expected.

"I'm not just mad, I'm livid," she said.

"Right and it really took six months to find me, more like six minutes," I muttered the last bit to myself and her eyes met mine and I flinched. "I'm sorry."

"For what? Isabeau your not sorry for leaving, selfishly and unnecessarily might add, but keeping me waiting for you to return for six months. Your sorry I got fed up and ruined your little game of pretend," she said so cynically that I frowned, I hated when people used my full name even more then when people used my full fake name. Though whenever she spoke my name, I swore I had to pause and breathe. Always so much emotion and yet so little all the time.

"Its easy to make anything_ sound _stupid," I said scowling at her. She seethed, maybe talking back was a bad idea. It was strange, but in these moments she reminded me of a parent. Even though I knew she wasn't really upset.

"You don't think so? Give me one good reason not to have the Level Seven's reign down on this part of Washington and have it burnt to ash in a single night," she said smiling, I hated when she smiled so destructively like that. Even worse, she meant it. When she got wild ideas like that, she normally followed through.

"You know why," I said quietly, looking down at my lap.

"Please, enlighten us," she said evenly. I knew what she was doing. She was going to ruin everything. I glared at her defiantly, and she smirked. She'd won. She always does.


	2. Fire and Ice

FYI: this is a lesbian/ bi-sexual story, hate it, love it, I don't really care. Just want my writing skills to grow and strengthen. Do appreciate the feedback, though its not necessary.

The house was dead silent, and it was eerie, as if the situation needed it. This was dire enough without the soundless house. It felt like breathing would disturb the deadly silence. I sighed instead. "Era-lie i-," she cut me off coldly. She was madder then I'd expected.

"I'm not just mad, I'm livid," she said.

"Right and it really took six months to find me, more like six minutes," I muttered the last bit to myself and her eyes met mine and I flinched. "I'm sorry."

"For what? Isabeau your not sorry for leaving, selfishly and unnecessarily might add, but keeping me waiting for you to return for six months. Your sorry I got fed up and ruined your little game of pretend," she said so cynically that I frowned, I hated when people used my full name even more then when people used my full fake name. Though whenever she spoke my name, I swore I had to pause and breathe. Always so much emotion and yet so little all the time.

"Its easy to make anything sound stupid," I said scowling at her. She seethed, maybe talking back was a bad idea. It was strange, but in these moments she reminded me of a parent. Even though I knew she wasn't really upset.

"You don't think so? Give me one good reason not to have the Level Seven's reign down on this part of Washington and have it burnt to ash in a single night," she said smiling, I hated when she smiled so destructively like that. Even worse, she meant it. When she got wild ideas like that, she normally followed through.

"You know why," I said quietly, looking down at my lap.

"Please, enlighten us," she said evenly. I knew what she was doing. She was going to ruin everything. I glared at her defiantly, and she smirked. She'd won. She always does.

She watched me closely, and then waited for my response. I relented. "I'll come home," I said and she smiled at me, warm for once.

"No," she said simply. I stared at her, eyes narrowed. What was she up to now? "I welcomed you into my home for you to discover who you were. You ran away from the opportunity, until your ready to face your past, your family and me. You are unwelcome in my home. I will force you will return, you must want what we have to offer. You don't. So I'm telling you not to come home until your ready to."

I stood up, enraged and a moment from exploding. "What was the point of showing up then? You knew I'd end up back there anyways! I always do!" I said, eyes flashing dangerously. Fire igniting in them.

"You've played pretend longer than ever before. We felt it same to assume that left unbothered you'd keep up the charade forever. We were right. It's irresponsible and petty for you to keep this up," she said shrugging. I exploded.

"That's bullshit and you know it! You showed up here because you couldn't stand the thought of me having a normal life away from everything you stand for! You decided to destroy the last chance I had at normalcy! Couldn't stand the thought of being alone, and to think you could called me selfish! Your nothing but a greedy cold hearted bitch with every issue in the book!" she laughed. If I thought I'd exploded before, it was under statement.

My rage took over and I flew at her. I hit her hard and she narrowed her eyes at me. She shoved me off and my body lit on fire and her eyes went wide. Suddenly everything around us was catching fire and I panicked. She launched herself at me but it was too late. Everything had gone red.

When I'd calmed down enough to think clearly I realized she had my arms pinned above me and both of us were breathing hard. I was sweating and my heart was pounding. I could hear people shouting and in the distance; sirens.

I closed my eyes letting my head drop back onto the cool grace. I could smell burning wood and grace. It was familiar and I cringed. "Smell?" she whispered, breathless.

"The smell," I answered, she took this as some kind of confirmation, and released her grip. I heard a thud, she must've collapsed onto the ground.

Then the sirens reached the driveway and I panicked. "Don't worry, no one can reach us and I told your pets not to come too close or you might blow up again."

I snorted, we both knew that wasn't going to happen. Once I exploded that was it until I 're-charged'. Since I haven't in a long time, my body was unused to the abuse I put it through, it would take a while. I'd probably sleep for a week.

"No, you just aren't used to using," she said quietly, already knowing what I was thinking. It drove me insane when she did this. Mostly because I never what she was thinking and she knew my as well as she knew herself.

"Like drugs?" that's how she made it sound.

"It is. Power is addictive, you're a recovering addict who just fell off the crazy wagon," my eyes flew open and as mine met hers, alight with amusement we burst out laughing. I went quiet, loving the sound of her laugh. Sometimes I really hated her, and at the same time I loved her more than life itself.

"Your right though," I said quietly, watching her face. She waited for me to finish the thought. "About wanting to come home. Do you know why im here?"

"Of course I do, our brothers couldn't figure it out, I assumed it was something you'd want to keep to yourself," she said simply. I nodded, a little relieved she hadn't said anything, though I knew she wouldn't. She never does.

"I don't want to come to terms with this. It's not fair, and I swear to god if you say what everyone else to that I will throttle you," she raised her eyes brows and smirked mischievously.

"Well," she started and I cut her off, leaping on her and pressing my hand to her mouth. I felt my pupils light up with the sensation of reconnecting, missing the other worldly bond I had always shared with her. A flame burst in my pupils and hers as well. I felt my breath quicken, no longer familiar with the energy, the interaction. I could never, would never have this with anyone else but her. A betrayal more dangerous than the physical one. I had missed her, in this short moment, I realized how much I had craved this. How much I had longed for this feeling. Like two halves becoming whole. As opposite as fire and ice, yet as attracted to each other as magnets.

Her eyes met mine, a cool blue flame in hers, and my hand slipped from her lips. My breathing got lower and deeper, and I hadn't even noticed the space between us disappeared. There was nothing between us, nothing holding us back from what made us true soul mates. No one could keep us apart, not ever. I needed as much as I needed the sunlight to glitter off my skin and send warm tingles throughout my body and the way she needed the caress of the moonlight under a starry night. Nothing would keep us apart, nothing. Then I heard someone approaching.

I swore, and found myself beneath her. When had she flipped us, that explained the dark red hair creating a sheet of privacy. She always had that annoying effect on me, keeping me so enthralled and focused on her that I could never see past our connection and the feeling it left me with. I could recall one time we spent two days doing nothing but being entranced by one another the feelings that came with it. I hated it and loved it. The feeling of belonging and never ending conditional love, the undying need to protect each other, even the most unbelievable means.

I kept my gaze on her, she was always so cool and collected, where I was so obvious about everything. Sometimes I wished I could keep my cool as much as she could. But she was stony and empty towards everything that if it weren't for such a deeper connection I'd swear I was possession. "Your mine and I'm yours. That's it, that's all," she said simply as the paramedic crossed the yard to us.

"We'd like to take a look at the both of you. Make sure neither of you received a concussion or any harmful wounds in the collapse," he was young, and I swear I recognized him. Maybe he was one of the paramedics that had taken me a few months ago when Tyler's stupid van accident almost blew my cover.

"I'm fine, Isabel needs to be looked at, she hit her head off a rock in the explosion. She needs an x-ray," she said in the most alluring voice i scowled at her. That voice could sway anyone. Though she didn't need to, she could convince someone of the most Ludacris things. Probably even convince someone the sky was green and the ground was blue, not the other way around.

"I'll meet you at the hospital," she said kissing my forehead, a feeling so familiar, like many others that my heart swelled. I had missed her.

The paramedic led me back to the van and had me sit on the gurney in the back. Something felt off, I stared out the window and then frowned. "This is just something to ease the pain," he said and I felt something jab my arm. I flinched and grabbed his wrist tightly.

"im not in pain," I said, voice slurring at the end. An image hit me like ice and I realized where I'd seen this man. In the lobby of Volterra.

"Your-," everything went black.


End file.
